This isn't our parade
by toolostforyou
Summary: Tasmin made me do this. Mac/Brian pre-Will smut and not much more.


"Do you ever fully shave?"

Brian's lips were trailing over her inner thighs, his stubble rubbing against her skin. Too many mornings she found the tell tale rash between her legs from the night before.

"Are you complaining?"

His face moved away from her legs, although he stayed between them, there was no skin-to-skin contact.

"Go back to what you were doing."

"Are you complaining?"

Oh Jesus, she should have known better than to try to talk about something that wasn't to do with work or the news during sex. But it was just the first thought that crossed her mind when she felt the friction against her skin.

"It just itches the next day. You can buy me some more moisturiser." She tried to force his head back between her legs, she could feel him resisting against her. "I am not complaining."

That seemed to appease him, he started to kiss her legs from her kneecaps, pressing all the way up her thighs but changing direction at the last minute. She wasn't sure why she kept going back to him. It started out as friends with benefits, introduced by a mutual friend and found they didn't date very well. They would argue over the smallest things, couldn't agree on what movie to see or where to eat, both were too strong willed for their own good. The only thing that really clicked was the sex.

Eight months down the line, at least five of them she told herself she wouldn't go back, they wouldn't call each other, saying they ordered too much take away or that they just needed a way to 'relieve the stress of work'. If someone asked her, they were dating, it was easier to explain to friends who were getting engaged and settling down. It stopped them asking questions and they were welcome to go back to talking to their life while Mackenzie texted under the table, telling Brian to be at her apartment for a certain time.

When his lips stopped changing direction and his tongue started working over her clit, her hands went to hold onto his bed sheets. This was the reason she didn't give him up, she would just keep telling herself she didn't have time for a relationship, even now when she was up for the job of executive producer.

"Fuck." This is really what she needed today; she had run circles around the competition for the job and she just needed some form of release so it had been a relief when she received a text from him, asking her to go to his after work.

"What was that?"

"Will you persist doing that?" A mini panic set in when his lips started to move across her stomach, she didn't mean it in that sense. "I meant would you persist stopping."

"You need to be more clear when you say these things." Her whole body shook and she made a sound that was close to a sob as his thumb ran over her clit before tracing circles over the sensitive nerves. He started kissing her thighs again, concentrating on the areas he knew would elicit a reaction from her.

When she felt him push his fingers into her suddenly a feeling of falling through the air. Her back arched off the bed as she screamed out his name, her mind telling her not to crush him with her thighs because she was not being responsible for suffocating someone who gave orgasms like this.

She was brought back to the real world as he started to kiss up her torso, mainly when his lips brushed over a ticklish spot on her ribs.

"I want to be on top." Mackenzie pressed her hips against Brian, pushing back on his left shoulder so she could roll them over.

"I've always liked dominating women."

"You won't be saying that when I'm in a higher position of power than you are."

"We don't work for the same company."

"You won't be able to deal with the fact I'll be earning more than you."

Before she let him reply, she took him in her hands, running them against his length a few times, knowing full well it would keep him quiet. As she sunk down on him, she went to place her hands on his chest but instead he took them in his hand, their fingers joining together.

Mackenzie knew that this was as close as they were going to get to emotional intimacy. They never spoke about their feelings because it wasn't a real relationship that needed commitment other than a few nights a week. All her friends asked her what was so special about him that she didn't go running for the hills six months until a 'relationship' like she did with everyone else.

Her fingers gripped tight as she started to move on top, slightly worried that she was going to end up falling on top of him but there was something about the challenge of keeping herself sat up. It took her a few seconds to get used to the added movement of his hips under her but she could tell by his facial expression that he was close.

"You can come." She told him, purposely moving faster over him and used the fact that his full attention wasn't on her to her full advantage. She pulled her hands away from his, one resting of his chest where they normally would while the other moved between then bodies, rubbing against her clit. She knew her body well enough and she put herself in charge of her orgasm this time. She held herself at the brink until he called out her name while his hips bucked underneath her then she allowed herself to come.

Mackenzie rested her head against his chest for a few minutes, letting her breathing return to normal and their bodies to cool down. His hands were resting lazily against the small of her back, his thumbs rubbing circles at the base of her spine.

"I should go." She slowly whispered, she was exhausted and didn't want to think about getting a cab right now but it was rare that they slept over at each other's.

"Stay, it's past midnight. I'll just set the alarm earlier than normal."

"I'm only staying because I'm tired, it doesn't mean anything." His chest vibrated under her as he laughed. She hated the sensitive side of him that led to him asking her to stay over, it was easier to tell herself that he was a jerk that was good for sex and nothing else.

"But you're going to have to move off me."

Letting out a groan of disappointment, she used the fact that she had to move to quickly rush to the bathroom to clean herself up before she jumped back into the bed. Her head barely hit the pillow before she was fast asleep, meaning she was able to miss Brian move so he was only an inch behind her with his hand resting on her waist.


End file.
